In the manufacture of automobiles and other large items, component parts are transported through the manufacturing process on jigskids. The jigskids having the component parts mounted thereon are in turn transported by conveyors. At various points along the path of the conveyor the movement of the jigskid is interrupted so that manufacturing operations can be carried out on the component part carried thereby.
Heretofore control over jigskid movement has been arrested at each component part work station by simply extending a pin stop into the path of travel of the jigskid. As will be appreciated, the jigskid and the component part carried thereby have considerable mass and travel at a relatively high rate of speed. The abrupt deceleration of the jigskid and the component part carried thereby upon engagement with the pin stop can therefore lead to dislocation of the component part on the jigskid, damage to the component part, damage to the jigskid, etc.
The present invention comprises a decelerator which eliminates the foregoing problems by slowing the speed of movement of the jigskid and the component part carried thereby prior to engagement of the jigskid with the pin stop. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a deceleration pin is pivotally supported on the pin stop at a location slightly ahead of the pin stop with respect to the path of travel of the jigskid. As the jigskid approaches the pin stop, it first engages the deceleration pin causing pivotal movement thereof relative to the pin stop. Pivotal movement of the deceleration pin actuates a shock absorber which reduces the speed of travel of the jigskid and the component part carried thereby prior to engagement of the jigskid with the pin stop.
The deceleration pin has sufficient pivotal movement to allow the jigskid to fully engage the pin stop. This assures accurate positioning of the jigskid and the component part carried thereby during the manufacturing process. When the manufacturing process has been completed, the pin stop is withdrawn carrying the deceleration pin with it, thereby allowing the jigskid to move onwardly to the next stop in the manufacturing process. As the pin stop is withdrawn the deceleration pin is disengaged from the jigstop which allows the shock absorber to pivot the deceleration pin relative to the pin stop. When the pin stop is again positioned in the path of travel of a jigskid traveling on the conveyor, the deceleration pin is returned to its original position.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a clamping collar supports a bracket on the pin stop. A subframe is mounted on the frame of the conveyor and supports the shock absorber and a guide having a guide slot formed therein. The deceleration pin is secured to the bracket of the clamping collar by a pivot pin which extends through the guide slot. The deceleration pin is secured at its lower end to the distal end of the shock absorber.